Blue Monday
by Hysteria87
Summary: What if Holly J had a dark side that she never let anyone see? One shot and lemon. M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the computer I wrote this on. No infringement intended. _

**AN: A little thought I had and needed to get it out. I am a huge Eclare shipper for the show, but my mind can't help but wander. Please read and review and I'll love you forever and ever. And send you good vibes and cookies.**

Blue Monday - Chapter 1

Holly J wanted nothing more than to slip into the crowd that was gathering and disappear. That was the whole point of coming to this place, wasn't it? She could be not herself and no one would know. No one knew her, and anyone who knew her didn't know this side of her. This side of her that wore black lace stockings, complete with garter belt, underneath a deep burgundy and black satin burlesque bustle skirt, topped off with a burgundy underbust corset and a silk sleeveless deep V blouse. No, Holly J Sinclair was not one to hold her corset in the air and proclaim that she loved wearing it. This was a special side of her.

She slipped between the people and up to the bar, ordering a double whiskey on the rocks. She wasn't playing around. Not tonight. The threat of graduating from Degrassi loomed near, finally tearing whatever she had with Sav apart. In a few months she would be back to being an unofficial Coyne and this whole part of her life would die with that. She didn't really know what exactly attracted her to this. Maybe it was the Fortnight fiction and it's ability to make the "darker" side of life sexy. Maybe it was the fact that the black velvet walls and darkened corners of this club were the exact opposite of the person she let the world see. Maybe it was the corsets and the fact that she really did love to wear them. Whatever the case, once she found this place, Above the Dot wasn't exactly going to cut it anymore.

She finished the last few drops of her liquor and smoothed her ginger hair, taking care to not disturb her small devil horns that peeked out. The alcohol was starting to enter her system, warming her from the inside out. The beat shifted slightly to a well-known Nine Inch Nails song and the dance floor reacted accordingly, tempting Holly J to join the nameless souls. She pushed herself away from the bar and her eyes focused on the back of someone through the dark. He was a bit more put together than the other guys here, opting for a deep forest green dress shirt, black vest, and black skinnies rather than the requisite tight fishnet shirt and chains everywhere. He moved a hand up to brush away his carefully disheveled and swooped black hair from his eyes. A small group, what looked like to be a friend and some girls, surrounded him. She walked past and lightly touched his shoulder, just enough to make him aware of her. There was something about him that seemed oddly familiar about him, but Holly J pushed that out of her mind as she entered the dance floor. After all, all the times she had been here before, she had yet to meet anyone that she knew.

She found the beat of the song and joined the mass of bodies, closing her eyes and feeling the events of the past few weeks just melt away. She danced on her own, letting the music take hold. The lights played off her porcelain skin. She raised her hands above her head, making a silent prayer to whatever deity that would listen to keep this feeling going, this feeling of reckless abandon and freedom.

"Holly J…" a voice said in her right ear. Her eyes flew open and she stopped dead. A wave of dread washed over her. She had been caught. It was enough to want to walk right out of the club and never know who knew her double life, but she couldn't let whoever it was have the satisfaction. She swallowed hard, steeled herself, and turned towards the voice.

It was the guy with better fashion sense than the rest of the goths in this place, adding a black tie to the previous ensemble. She had seen him around Degrassi and she thought he was a sort of friend of Sav from the Dead Hand contest, but she didn't know his name. He hung around Propmaster Clare a lot and as far as she could tell, they were together, but she was most definitely not one of the girls that he was talking to before. He put his hands in his back pockets, silently begging her to say something. She grabbed his elbow and led him off the dance floor, over to one of the many darkened corners.

"Dead Hand tickets. You're Clare Edwards' boyfriend, aren't you?" she spat out.

"It's Eli, and yes, I was attached to Clare at one point…" Holly J pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So, what are you doing here?" He blinked, taking his time, amused by her urgency.

"I might ask you the same thing," and he smirked. His green eyes shone through the dark, obviously excited about this whole situation.

"I…," Holly J started, "Enjoy coming here every once in a while, especially when things in my life get... complicated. Now, what about you?" Eli chuckled a little at her story.

"I suppose you could say the same for me."

"Aren't you only in Grade 11? How the hell did you get in an 19+ club?" she asked.

"It's called a fake. How did you get in?"

"I'm a girl, they don't check me," she threw back at him.

"You really enjoy coming here?" There seemed to be something that he couldn't quite figure out.

"Yes. Why is that so surprising?"

"It's just that…"

"I'm the vice-president? I was on power squad? I got into Yale? Eli, what you see at school is not every side of me." Eli stood back for a second to take in all that was before him.

"So… you're a secret goth…" he said slowly as his eyes raked up and down Holly J's body, every curve accentuated by her current choice of clothing. This did not go unnoticed as her arms untangled themselves and relaxed at her sides. He put his hands back in his back pockets again and he let another little smirk play on his lips.

"Yes, and it's to stay a secret." Eli brought a hand to his lips and mimed locking them. He didn't seem like he would be one to really give a shit what anyone at school did. Holly J found that to be refreshing after being with the class president and the most popular guy at Degrassi. She eyed the man that stood before her, lingering a little too long on his neck and those crooked lips.

"So, why are you here?" she asked nonchalantly, forcing her eyes away from his lips and meeting his gaze.

"Blowing off some steam. Clare and I are… not on speaking terms right now. How about you?" Holly J bit her bottom lip, wondering exactly how to answer.

"It's my last night of freedom, so to speak," Eli furrowed his eyebrows, obviously a little confused. "In three months, when I leave for university, I'll be with Declan again," she finished.

"Ahh, and let me guess. He doesn't know about your secret goth fetish?" and he raised his eyebrows teasingly.

"Of course not. Like I said, it's to remain that way. A girl's got to have some secrets," and she smiled. Eli chuckled.

"Well, for what it's worth, since I will probably be the only guy who gets to see you all laced up tight, you play the part quite well. I especially like the little devil horns…" and Eli gently reached up and touched one, letting his fingers graze her jawline on the way down. Holly J swallowed hard.

"You're looking quite nice yourself. Much better than the usual sea of fishnets and chains that seems to be the uniform." Eli smirked and she felt a familiar but dangerous feeling starting to form inside her.

"Any other deep dark secrets that you feel like getting out before you have to be the girl that you're not?" he asked teasingly. She thought for a second.

"I'll tell you one but only if you tell me one too, but I'm warning you right now, mine's dirty." she said. Eli nodded in approval. Holly J crooked her finger at him, making what space between the two disappear as he leaned forward, she putting her lips right next to his ear.

"You know that hearse in the school parking lot?" she felt him nod against her shoulder, "I've always wanted to be fucked in it, but I have no idea whose it is," she whispered a little too seductively. The hormones were definitely starting to take control. She felt his breath hitch in his chest and it was his turn to swallow hard. She pulled away slightly.

"It's your turn…" she said innocently and Eli let that smirk spread across his face as he slowly placed his hands on Holly J's hips, bringing her back against his body, his lips at her ear. Her eyes fluttered shut at the contact and she snaked a hand up to his hair.

"You know that hearse in the school parking lot?" he began. She nodded against his shoulder. Eli hesitated, drawing out the tension that was building, Holly J dying to know what his secret could be.

"It's mine."


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the laptop this was written on. I am making no money from this. "Tear You Apart" was written and performed by She Wants Revenge. No infringement intended. Please don't sue me. I seriously don't have anything you want._

**Author's Note: Part 2 and the final Chapter! Yay! I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed part 1! You guys have no idea how excited I was to read all your comments, especially from the Eclare / Dolly J shippers! I'm right there with you, but I couldn't resist seeing what would happen if they mixed it up a little :) This half is a very hard M rating, so proceed with caution. Anyway, there are more notes at the bottom, but for now, enjoy part 2!**

Blue Monday - Chapter 2**  
**

Holly J couldn't believe what she had just been told. The hearse that she had been secretly lusting after for an entire school year belonged to him. This was all just a little too perfect for a last night of freedom. Eli pressed a small kiss just behind her ear and she had to swallow back a tiny moan from breaking free. Her breathing picked up and he pulled away slightly, letting the cool air come between them, sending goose bumps across her chest. Her blue eyes met his green, both wanting to act on their growing desire but neither willing to make the next move. Eli finally moved his hand from her hip up her back and tangled his fingers in her fiery hair. She licked her lips and closed her eyes as his lips came closer to her own….

"ELI!" A voice yelled from just beyond the darkness of their corner. Eli stopped himself and dropped his hands to his sides. Holly J's eyes fluttered open, confused at what had just happened.

"Fucking friends…" Eli mumbled, holding his head in his hand, "I'll see you at school," and he walked from Holly J, disappearing into a crowd.

"What…" she said to herself, almost shaking from a combination of pent-up sexual tension and pure anger. They were so close to… something, and whether it would have led anywhere was now never to be seen. Holly J scoffed in anger and pounded the wall next to her. She never was okay with not getting what she wanted. She stepped out of the corner and went directly for the bar again. She sat and ordered another double whiskey, trying to think of something to get him back. You don't just leave a girl like that.

"Put that on my tab," a guy a seat away said to the bartender. She looked over at him, curious as to who would buy her a drink. He wasn't exactly bad looking, with long black hair, brown eyes, and wearing a tight black shirt and leather pants. He also didn't look like he was in university anymore, let alone in high school. "You don't look too happy. Gorgeous girl like you should be happy."

"Ah, well, thank you, but I wasn't aware that happy was allowed in a place like this. Usually it's all doom and gloom." And she downed her now free drink. The guy watched her, a smile forming with every swallow. He was obviously impressed by her ability to take a drink.

"It's allowed if you want it to be," he laid on as he moved over a seat. Holly J set her glass on the bar and nodded in thanks to the bartender.

"Then I was already happy before I started talking with you, but thanks for the drink," and she got up from her seat. He stared in disbelief at her back as she walked to the edge of the floor. She scanned it, looking for Eli. He was not going to get off that easily.

She moved deftly through the people, spotting his friend first. They were a little off to the side of the main floor, dancing with the chicks from before, his friend way more into it than he was. Eli was probably called in to be the wingman for the night and he did not look happy about it. The DJ mixed into She Wants Revenge and Holly J slipped in next to Eli, matching his rhythm.

"Eli…" she whispered into his ear, getting his attention. He smirked and turned towards her, leaving the other girl to dance on her own.

_It's only just a crush, it'll go away  
It's just like all the others it'll go away  
Or maybe this is danger and you just don't know  
You pray it all away but it continues to grow_

Holly J moved closer, taking away all space between them and any pretense that she was just messing around. He slipped a hand casually around her hip, steadying her as his leg found it's way between hers.

_I want to hold you close  
Skin pressed against me tight  
Lie still, and close your eyes girl  
So lovely, it feels so right  
_

_I want to hold you close  
Soft breath, beating heart  
As I whisper in your ear  
I want to fucking tear you apart._

Eli ground his hips into hers and Holly J threw her head back at the sensation he was causing at her core. His lips curved into that dangerous smirk and his eyes had a sparkle to them, he knowing full well what he was doing to her.

_They took a step back, thought about it, what should they do  
Cause there's always repercussions when you're dating in school  
But their lips met, and reservations started to pass  
Whether this was just an evening or a thing that would last_

She ran her hands down his chest and slowly pulled his black tie out from behind his vest, winding it around her hand. He wasn't getting away this time. His eyes met her own, challenging her on what to do next.

_Either way he wanted her and this was bad  
Wanted to do things to her it was making him crazy  
Now a little crush turned into a like  
And now he wants to grab her by the hair and tell her  
_

_I want to hold you close  
Skin pressed against me tight  
Lie still, and close your eyes girl  
So lovely, it feels so right  
_

_I want to hold you close  
Soft breath, beating heart  
As I whisper in your ear  
I want to fucking tear you apart_

Holly J pulled hard on his tie and their lips crashed together, the sweetness of his mint toothpaste mixing with the smoke of her alcohol. He moved his hips and made her gasp, using that opportunity to let his tongue slide gently along her top lip. Her mind went fuzzy as she gave into instinct and the feeling of his well-practiced lips on her own. She dropped his tie, moving her hands up his back, letting her fingers tangle in his hair. Eli stepped forward, pinning her against the wall of the club and placed small kisses along her jawline, leaving no centimeter untouched. The feeling from before, that dangerous feeling was back in full effect as her skirt rode higher and higher up his leg, his thigh dangerously close to the spot she so desperately needed him to touch. He moved back up and captured her lips again and she gently bit his bottom lip. Eli quickly pulled away and Holly J mentally cursed at herself for going too far. Her hands dropped to his hips.

"So now that you're a goth, you want it rough?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"I've always wanted it rough," she said and it was her turn to grind her hips into his, making his eyes grow darker.

"Oh, really?" and he lightly traced his fingers down her arms, making invisible designs in her milky flesh. She stared him down, the battle for dominance raging between their gaze. In one swift move, his hands wrapped around her wrists and brought her arms above her head, pinning them against the wall. Holly J gasped at the unexpected action. He leaned in, bringing his lips back to her ear and whispered, "Because I can give you rough…"

Eli moved one hand to hold both her wrists and slid the other over the soft silk of her corset, down over the bustle of her skirt, and back up to cup her ass, pressing his hips into hers. Holly J's eyes fell closed at his touch and she couldn't help but let a moan escape her lips. He silenced her with his own, making it quite clear that from here on out, he was in control. Every time she tried to wiggle her hands free, his grip would only tighten and his leg would move higher, pressing into her soft flesh, punishing her. She barely had any idea of what was actually happening, just that he felt good pressed up against her and she needed him that night. Just as Holly J thought she couldn't take anymore, Eli dropped his grip on her hands and pulled away completely. She just barely caught herself before she fell onto the floor, her legs shaking slightly.

Holly J glared at him and lightly touched her swollen lips. She could have murdered him for doing that to her. Eli looked up at her through heavy lidded eyes and met her own, taking pleasure in her frustration.

"Maybe you should get going. It's late," he said plainly, never looking away.

"Maybe you should give me a ride home," she countered, calling his bluff. At this point, he wanted this just as much as she did. You don't bring someone that close to the edge just to walk away. He raised his eyebrows, considering her request. She watched as he slowly moved a hand to his pocket and revealed a set of keys, holding them in the light. She pushed herself off of the wall, following him through the club, past the bar, and out the door. They walked in silence to the hearse that she imagined herself in so many times, the bass from the club trailing them. Eli held open the passenger side door and Holly J slipped onto the bench seat. He got in the other side and slipped the key into the ignition, starting the car without much effort.

Holly J took in her surroundings. The leather seat was nicely worn in and comfortable and the dashboard had been well taken care of. The fabric on the ceiling was starting to pull away at a few places but over all, the car was in good shape for being vintage. And, you know, at one point carrying dead bodies. She looked behind her into the cabin, which was littered with various schoolwork, some blankets, popcorn buckets, and an action figure.

"Yeah, sorry, it's a little messy," Eli broke.

"You're not really taking me home, are you?" she asked, a little fearful as to what the answer might be.

"I'll take you wherever you want to go," he responded and she let a small smile crawl across her lips.

"How about you just drive…" and he nodded, the smirk coming back. Eli pulled out of the parking space and continued down the street, taking the two of them further away from the center of town. Holly J looked over at him as a wicked idea came to her.

She unbuckled her seatbelt, moved to the center of the seat and lightly placed a hand on his knee. His eyes flicked between the road and her hand as it slowly started its journey up his inner thigh, teasing him through the stiff fabric. Holly J lightly made circles with her fingers, keeping a straight face. She moved her hand to his center and a small noise escaped him.

"Oh, did you enjoy that?" she asked innocently. Eli swallowed hard and nodded, determined to focus on driving. The city was starting to give way to more and more trees and less and less other cars. She moved her hand upward to his belt buckle and traced the chrome square with her finger and then worked it under the curve, releasing some of the tension that was currently growing because of her hands. She played with the zipper on his jeans; enjoying the payback she was giving him.

"You know, Eli, it's not nice to tease girls…" she said as she brought the zipper lower and lower. She quickly popped the button on his waistband, leaving the layer of black cotton as his only restraint. Eli sucked in a hard breath through his teeth.

"Holly J…." he begged. She traced lazy shapes on the fabric, deliberately avoiding the one place he needed to be touched the most.

"Do you want something, Eli?" His breathing became shallow and he started to close his eyes, taking in her touch, "No no no, you need to keep your eyes open. You still have to drive. That is, unless…" and she moved a finger beneath his waistband, playing around the edge, gently tugging at spots.

"Unless?" he managed to get out. She could feel his throbbing hardness begging for some sort of release from its current confines. Holly J painstakingly let her fingers glide down his skin, ever so gently letting him know what she wanted to do.

"Unless… you park this thing and fuck me so hard I scream your name…" she casually sighed as her hands moved up and down his shaft. Eli bit his bottom lip and turned off of the main road into what seemed to be some sort of forest preserve. He threw the car into park and killed the ignition, unbuckling his seatbelt. Holly J couldn't believe that this was really happening.

She moved on top of him, facing him and straddling his lap. He placed his hands on her hips and shifted under her, letting her get a little more comfortable in the cramped confines of the drivers seat. She tentatively moved her hands to his tie, loosening the knot and setting the strip of fabric on the seat next to them. She wasn't exactly nervous, per say, but more unsure of exactly how far she could push him, and how far her would push her. Her fingers deftly popped the buttons on his shirt and vest, each one revealing more and more of his toned chest. She let her fingers glide over his smooth skin, enjoying the fact that his stomach trembled at her touch. Saint Clare had no idea what she was missing or else she wouldn't be a saint anymore.

Eli gently swept her hair from her shoulders and placed small kisses over them, his fingers lightly making a path and moving her shirt out of the way, her porcelain skin practically glowing in the moonlight. She slipped her arms through the sleeves and let it hang over the top of her corset. Eli couldn't help but smirk.

"No bra, Miss Sinclair?" he teased and she shut him up with a violent kiss, crushing his lips with her own. Her arms snaked past his neck, resting on the seat behind him. Eli moved underneath her, his obvious arousal caressing her in the neediest spot, forcing her to break the kiss with a gasp. She closed her eyes and ground her hips into his, enjoying the sensation that was building at her core.

Holly J felt the smooth silk tighten against her wrists. Her eyes flicked open, only to be met by his pools of deep green and that same smirk. She went to say something, anything, in protest but Eli laid a finger to her lips and silenced her.

"Shh… you said you wanted it rough…" he said with a low, sexy murmur to his voice. She tried to move her wrists, but he had used his discarded tie and apparently, was an expert in knots. She was officially strapped to the seat back, his head coming somewhere just below her elbows when she leaned back. Eli's hands slowly, tantalizingly trailed up Holly J's thighs, tracing the designs of the stockings.

"Now, what was it that you said before?" his eyes following his fingers further and further under her skirt. She bit her bottom lip, "I'm supposed to make you scream my name?" and he met her eyes as he brushed two fingers long her panties, causing a low moan to escape her lips. She moved against his hand, trying desperately to get him to give her release. He stroked at her opening through the thin cotton and he placed kisses over her chest, teasing her, making her pay. Her head moved to the crook of his neck, panting hard against the skin that lay there. The pleasure was mounting up inside of her, just needing the right touch to set it off. Eli moved the soaked fabric to the side and slid two fingers inside.

"Oh fuck…" she breathed against his neck, sending chills down his spine. He crooked his fingers, working in and out of her, each pump drawing louder and more urgent moans from her. His thumb stroked at her most sensitive spot and she thrust against his hand, begging for release. "Eli, I'm so close…"

He quickly removed his fingers and Holly J's head snapped up. She looked murderous. Oh hell no. He was not leaving her on the brink again. Eli fumbled with her panties, the garter belt making it nearly impossible to remove without having to take everything else off too.

"If you untie my hands, I can help…" she groaned, moving her wrists against the binds. She did enjoy being tied up, but it did make one feel a bit helpless.

"Oh no. I've got something better," he said with that smirk as he leaned over and opened the glove compartment. He returned and a small glint of silver caught Holly J's eye.

"Why do you have a knife in your car?" she couldn't help but ask. She didn't know why she was surprised at all. After all, the guy drove a hearse.

"For opportune moments just like this," and he held the blade flat against her thigh, mimicking the path his fingers took earlier. Holly J watched silently as the object worked under the elastic and effortlessly cut away the intrusive fabric in one smooth motion. Her panties fell to the floor.

"Oh my god…" was all she could get out. If she wasn't turned on before, she without any doubt was now. He raised his eyebrows at her, proud of his work. She smothered his lips with her own, her ample chest up against his, the feeling of skin on skin sending chills down her spine. Eli dropped the knife on the seat next to them and shifted underneath her, positioning himself at her opening. He slid the tip between her slick folds, teasing her when she instinctively moved against him, trying to get him inside of her.

"Do you want me, Holly J?" he growled against her ear. She moaned out of pure frustration and he couldn't help but smirk.

"Please, Eli," she cried out, her forehead against his own. She needed him inside of her, filling her up, giving her release in such a way that no one ever could. "Eli, fuck me."

He slid smoothly inside of her and she couldn't help but gasp at the sudden fullness. He started off slowly, taking his time, deliberately drawing out every thrust, every touch to drive her to the brink. She ground her hips into his, trying to get him to go faster. He got the signal and picked up speed, thrusting harder and deeper with every stroke, hitting her in just the right spots. He lightly smacked her in the ass, the slight pain only serving to excite her further.

"Oh, yeah…" she moaned, unable to comprehend anything more than the feeling of his body against hers. His hand snaked upwards, teasing the tight buds until they reached their hardness, causing more incomparable sounds to come from her. The chemicals pumping through her veins, flooding her brain, and mixing with his touch was enough to take her over the edge, she screaming his name as her body convulsed and tightened around him, bringing him to his own climax. She collapsed into him, his wildly beating heart matched by her own. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her even closer. Holly J didn't know what to say. What could be said? So she said the first thing that popped into her head.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

* * *

Holly J Sinclair walked down the halls of Degrassi, finding amusement in all of the students nervously cramming for the first day of exams. She smoothed her khaki skirt and blue polo, loving the fact that this would be her last Monday in a uniform. She made it to her locker and opened it, picking out which books she would need for the morning.

"Happy Monday, HJ," Sav said as he approached her locker, fresh from doing the announcements.

"Morning," she replied.

"Do anything fun this weekend? Or did you just end up studying like the rest of us poor saps?" he asked. She looked over his shoulder and spotted Eli walking towards her, looking so different in his uniform. He locked eyes with her and she let a small smile crawl across her lips.

"Holly J," he offered as he passed, that dangerous smirk plastered all over his face.

"Eli," she returned. She watched as he walked to the end of the hall, looking over his shoulder at her just for a moment and then disappeared around a corner. She focused back on the guy that was right in front of her.

"No, I had fun this weekend. Went out with a bang."

* * *

**Additional AN: Well, there you have it. I hope you guys all enjoyed it as much as I did writing (and imagining) it. Reviews are love and cookies. I wasn't sure what to have in the back of Morty, so I figured it was a lot like his room, and his rooms seemed to have nothing but popcorn buckets in it. Also, the title is from the song "Blue Monday" originally done by New Order, but I was listening to the Orgy version while writing this. I have a soundtrack if anyone cares, and I drew out HJ's outfit, because I'm that crazy. Again, thank you so much for reading. You have no idea how much it means to me 33333**


End file.
